List of Enemies
Most of the monsters can be defeated by using a super stomp, supplies, or an offensive weapon. Some are invisible and you need the scrying orb to see them. Most give a sum of experience that decreases the higher your level is. Giant Rachnoid *Special Attack: None *Defeated by a slingshot to its exposed belly, but only encountered once. *Gives no experience. *Noogo Village Rachnoid *Special Attack: None. *Special Crafting Item: Rachnoid Leg Cragcraller *Special Attack: Charge. *Special Crafting Item: Cragcrawler Scale Shadow Spawner *Special Attack: Spawns other monsters. *It can take several super stomps or attacks to defeat. *Can be found in most trails. *Gives no experience. Poison Rachnoid *Special Attack: Shoots poison which causes damage over time. *Special Crafting Items: Rachnoid Leg, Rachnoid Silk Bombird *Special Attack: Drops single watermelons. *Special Crafting Item: Bombird Feather Large Bombird *Special Attack: Drops dual watermelons. *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak Rock Boombug *Special Attack: Blows up, causing some damage. *''May'' only stay for the Return of the Guardian Knights event. *Found on many trails. *If damaged will explode *Special Crafting Items: Boombug Fuse Rock Rumbler *Special Attack: Throws rocks that cause some splash damage.﻿ *May only stay for the Return of the Guardian Knights. *Found in several trails. *Weakness (as on Monkey Quest Site) Boom Bombs Rock Orchids * Special Attack: Spits rocks strait ahead and forwards diagonal. *Found mainly in Ootu Mystics *Can be found upside-down or strait up. *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf Bathog * Special Attacks: Will swoop down and try to harm you, spits rocks *Can fly in all directions and is dangerous when you are close to it *Special Crafting Item: Bathog Ear Moss Orchid * Special Attack: Shoots out poisonous seeds forwards and in a forwards diagonal angle. *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage *Found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Item: Orchid Leaf Moss Bathog * Special Attacks: It will Swoop towards you, shoots out poisonous seeds. *If you are hit by a poisonous seed, you will gradually take damage. *Can fly in all directions *Mainly found in Ootu Mystics *Special Crafting Items: Bathog Ear, Bathog Wing or bathog fang Shadow Bombird * Special Attack: Drops 3 Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak, Quality Shadow Shard or bombird foot Red Bombird * Special Attack: Drops Dual Watermelons *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Bombird Feather, Bombird Beak Dragon * Special Attack: Spits Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Item: Dragon Scale Magma Dragon *Special Attack: Spits Dual Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw Mist Dragon * Special Attack: Spits Duel Fireballs *Found in Chim Foo *You need the Scrying Orb to deal damage to it *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw Shadow Dragon * Special Attack: Spits 3 Giant Fireballs at Once *Found in Chim Foo *Special Crafting Items: Dragon Scale, Dragon Claw, Quality Shadow Shard Pincer *Special Attack: Tries to pinch you with it's giant claws *Found in Sea Dragon *Special Crafting Item: Pincer Fragment or pincer shell Spinefish * Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you. *Found in Sea Dragon and Soggy Creek *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale Large Spinefish *Special Attack: It will swim towards you and try to bite you. *Found in Sea Dragon *Special Crafting Item: Trawler Scale trawler eye ball and a trawler lantern Shadow Cragcrawler * Special Attack: It will Charge towards you *Found in the end of Blimp Ridge. *Special Crafting Items: Cragcrawler Scale, Cracked Shadow Shard, and cragcrawler tooth. Category:Content Category:Levels